


The Christmas Race

by amaimai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, POV Hubert von Vestra, ferdibert but hallmark movie, hallmark extravaganza, very bg edeleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaimai/pseuds/amaimai
Summary: Hubert, the right hand of the CEO of a major exporting company, arrives in a small town with the goal of acquiring the merchandrise of a certain accessory shop. Except as an outsider from the city, he does not mesh well with the locals. Luckily, a man with a passion for horses and sleigh races offers him his assistance, in exchange for a favour.Ie, if a hallmark movie featured ferdibert.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a hallmark movie. and to be faithful to that premise, this is absolutely not going to make any sense. i wrote this for myself, i guess you can read it too.
> 
> Also, In this universe Sothis is still god and i guess that makes seiros baby jesus. thats christmas to me. its still called christmas. dont @ me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been beta read? no! this is a hallmark movie. what do you expect from me

Snow fell softly onto the concrete sidewalk in front of the train station. Hubert had just left the building, yet there was already a layer of white flakes on top of his head. With a sigh, he pulled out his phone and typed in the address of his hotel. The mere 15 minutes of walk that the GPS proclaimed seemed like a marathon in this frigid weather.

He walked, as briskly as possible, his black coat slowly amassing more and more white flakes. Surprisingly, each tree he passed seemed to have more Christmas lights. He wondered if the train station was similarly adorned, as he didn't really look - it was still daylight after all, these things are designed to gather attention at night. Irrelevant, he decided. He was here for one thing, and one thing only.

Once he settled in his hotel room (less than ideal, but it would have to do for a few days), he dialed the most important number on his company phone.

"Lady Edelgard," he greeted her. "Just checking in. The whole affair shouldn't take longer than a few days, I am just about to meet up with the Gonerils."

"Wonderful," her voice chimed through the speaker. "Do you think you will be back before Christmas?"

"My liege, you know I do not care for those things." He started pacing around. She was about to invite him for some Christmas themed event, he knew that in his bones. Ever since his boss got married, she started acting like a proper wife, baking cakes and hosting parties, and all. Hubert absolutely did not get it, but it was his duty to support her.

"Byleth and I are going to be baking quite a lot of cakes," Ah, there it was."We would love you to-"

"My lady, please. If you insist, I will of course come, but you know I do not enjoy this sort of pleasantries."

"You did enjoy the karaoke last month." He did, and he made sure nobody other than Edelgard would ever mention it again.

"I simply detest Christmas, my lady. It is as simple as that."

"Oh," Edelgard sighed. "Well, if that's the case I will not push."

"Thank you, my lady. I will call with an update as soon as I have something."

With a few final words, the call ended. Hubert looked out through his window, facing a square filled with booths selling Christmas merchandrise and Christmas trees. He sneered. There was never anything good that would come with this particular holiday.

He walked towards the Goneril Accessories, the goal of his visit in this remote town. The snow did not relent at all, in fact it has gotten worse in the past two hours of his stay. The roads seemed to dissipate under the white carpet, and slowly, one by one, the street lights lit up. With them, the decorations came to light. While they did help Hubert find his way in the snowy air, he refused to appreciate them.

Finally, the wooden doorframe of the accessory shop offered him some shelter. A bell rang above his head as he opened the door, drowning in warm light. There were already some people in, browsing through numerous handmade accessories. It did not surprise Hubert at all - while those locals made their way here through the cold weather (in search of Christmas gifts, no doubt), Hubert had come from way further with a very similar goal.

"Welcome!" A woman with pink hair chimed from the counter. "How can I help you, oh weary traveler?"

"Lady Goneril, I take it?" Hubert asked, brushing the snow off his shoulders.

"In the flesh, darling." She replied. Good. He didn't expect one of the owners of the business to meet him immediately, yet there she was, the woman he could talk business with.

"My name is Hubert von Vestra," he said, making his way straight to the counter, turning the heads of several customers. "I represent the Hresvelg Group. I believe we have a meeting scheduled for tomorrow."

"Ah," Hilda Valentine Goneril clasped her hands. "We did, yes! Early bird gets the worm, huh?

"I was simply in the neighbourhood." He tried to manage a smile, but, as usual, what came out was colder than the outside weather. Hilda nearly winced. "I was hoping to introduce myself and my goal here."

"Oh, but you already have!" Hilda smiled widely. "I honestly didn't expect you to actually come here after our phone call."

Hubert remembered what the sales department relayed to him - that the talks would be difficult, and that he was to prepare for the most desperate measures to secure this deal.

"I'm afraid I was not the one talking to you," Hubert said calmly. "About the export rights-"

"No." Hilda cut him off with a smile. "A big, definite no."

"Lady Goneril, if you could offer me a moment-"

"These are handmade. _Hand. Made._ We are not going to let some factory try and do our job for us once you get enough attention for our products. Me and my brother have worked for this enough." Hilda slammed her hand on the counter. "I am not letting outsiders sell out _our_ integrity. People like you have done enough damage to this town's small businesses already."

Hubert heard a snicker somewhere behind his back. He made a mental note to find that fool later and _politely ask_ them to never do it again. There was another voice, whispering, having an entire conversation likely focused on Hubert's presence.

"Lady Gonerill, I-"

"No is no. Leave my shop right now."

With that Hilda leaned on the counter, staring Hubert down. All the eyes in the shop were on him. The man who snickered at him stood in the corner, leaning against a wall, smiling. The other one, with much longer hair, only stole glances at him. Old women behind him were whispering. A child hid behind one of the display cases. Not an ideal situation for negotiation. He knew well how to pick his battles.

"Of course." With a slight bow, he turned around and left the store.

Frigid air embraced him outside, immediately reminding him what sort of hell the south could be in the winter. He lifted his collar to at least somewhat protect his face, and began walking back towards the hotel.

In just a moment, he heard heavy steps and crushing snow behind him.

"Wait!" A low voice called out towards him. Hubert turned slowly. It was the same man who had whispered about him earlier. _The audacity._

Hubert threw him the coldest stare he could manage.

"Yes?"

The man stopped to take a breath, white clouds leaving his lips. His hair was now slightly disheveled, a messy orange braid sticking from under his hat. Still, he seemed way more equipped for the frigid weather, with his long brown woolen coat. Once his breathing calmed, he gave Hubert a smile.

"That was a complete failure, what you did there, mister von Vestra." He said.

Hubert frowned. This complete fool was just begging for a lesson. Still, Hubert refused to be upset by a simple mean remark from a stranger.

"And you had to run all the way here to tell me that?" He chuckled.

"Among others." His booming, cheery voice almost felt like an insult. "I want to help you."

That took him by surprise. He blinked a few times, just to make sure the man standing in front of him, with a smile and hands on his hips, is actually real and offering him help.  
He then squinted.

"What's the catch?" Hubert asked.

"It's nothing big, I assure you." The man waved his hand. "I simply need someone to help me fix my sleigh before the race the day after tomorrow. In return, I offer my advice on dealing with Hilda and her brother, and wisdom regarding this town."

Hubert regarded him for a bit. His coat surely came from a bigger city, definitely from a designer shop. Same likely went for his leather boots, quite fancy for this sort of weather. They matched with his gloves. He watched the gloved fingers move up, to brush an orange lock off his face. Snowflakes slowly gathered in his hair. He was... quite handsome, Hubert had to give him that. And likely... defined beneath the coat.

"What makes you think I could fix your sleigh?" Hubert sneered.

"You have two hands," the man laughed. "So, what do you say?"

He gave Hubert a smile, so bright it seemed to melt the snow around. Oh. Oh no.

"...Fine." He replied. He simply had no choice.

"Wonderful!" The man exclaimed. He walked closer to Hubert. "I am Ferdinand von Aegir."

Hubert looked down at Ferdinand's extended hand, as he waited for a handshake. Hubert decided to pointedly ignore it.

"Hubert von Vestra." He replied coldly. "Do you want to fix that sleigh today?" It was barely past lunchtime, and though there were many hours left in the day, the sun would go down quite early.

"I was thinking tomorrow morning. It's not something that requires a lot of time, I simply don't have enough hands to hold the frame in place while hammering away" With a smile, Ferdinand turned away. "Would you like a lift to your hotel? Or to wherever you were planning to go, my car is just behind a corner."

Hubert considered the offer for a few seconds, and as a lump of melted snow slid down his bangs, he decided to go along with it.

Both the walk to the car and the ride went by with Hubert mostly nodding and trying very hard not to ignore Ferdinand's rivers of fun facts about the town. There was simply something about the man that annoyed Hubert to no end. He just didn't know what. Was it that low, silky voice? Equally silky hair? Terribly bright personality and eagerness to help? Despicable. Truly. And no matter how hard Hubert tried, his eyes just kept darting towards him! How dare he.

Hubert had Ferdinand drop him off at a restaurant just by his hotel, so that he could eat and collect his thoughts. Some of the information dumped on him by Ferdinand was actually of use. First, there was a Christmas market at the square near the town hall, where the Gonerils apparently had a booth, so he could try to approach them there. Second, the sleigh race the day after tomorrow was apparently a town tradition, so the Gonerils would be sure to attend as well, as spectators. The third thought was interrupted by a waiter with ashen hair, freckles, and charming air about him, asking Hubert for his order. Coffee and the dish of the day, which, the waiter rushed to explain, was some sort of boar meat. Completely irrelevant to Hubert's thought process. Still, less distracting than Ferdinand von Aegir.

His ponderings disrupted, Hubert looked around the restaurant, trying to get the gist of what sort of people the locals here generally were. The few people who sat around seemed entirely Christmas themed, now that he actually looked at them. A family with parents wearing Santa hats and kids in red and green coats. An old man in a Christmas sweater. Teenagers with snowflakes and reindeers on their clothes. And it wasn't just the people - the restaurant, of course, was fully adorned with Christmas decorations. Hubert looked outside, just to see people carrying bags full of gifts. He squinted.

Having finished his food in relative unease, Hubert decided to locate the Christmas market. Perhaps the other Goneril sibling would be at the booth, more willing to strike a trade... He asked several locals for the way, as he completely forgot Ferdinand's explanation of how to find the market (damn those eyes for being so distracting!). It took Hubert quite a while to get there, despite the snow relenting a little. The narrow streets, all filled with lights and decorations made it surprisingly easy to get lost.

Finally, the square opened before him, with about two dozen red booths arranged in a crescent, selling everything from food, through hot beverages, to gifts and accessories. Small, unadorned firs stood between the booths, providing barriers between gatherings around different booths. In the middle of the square stood a spruce, two and a half stories tall, golden lights spiraling down from the top, and reaching out towards the nearby street lights like a spider web. It would be quite a landmark, if it weren't entirely surrounded with buildings, and if the town wasn't swarming with golden Christmas lights already.

Hubert decided to walk by the booths one by one, only searching for the Goneril's merchandrise. After passing three or four, a familiar colour flashed in the corner of his eye. Caught off guard, Hubert didn't hide before Ferdinand turned to face him.

"Fancy seeing you here!" He exclaimed. "I didn't expect you to come."

"Really?" Hubert raised his eyebrow. "One would think it obvious, since you told me about the market, and it so happens that the other Goneril might be here. Yet you say you didn't expect me?"

"I did hope." Ferdinand winked. "Can I get you a hot chocolate? Or a hot wine, perhaps?"

...He wasn't getting hit on, was he?

"Wine, if these are the only options." Hubert sighed.

"On my way." Ferdinand smiled. "And if you're looking for the Goneril's merchandrise, it's right over there, seventh booth. Holst should still be in, but I saw Hilda around, so I'd be careful if I were you."

With that, Ferdinand trotted over to a booth on the opposite side of the square. The shop he had pointed at had quite a crowd around it. Still, Hubert was determined to at least exchange a few words with the other Goneril sibling and make himself known. As he blended between the customers, he still kept watch for Hilda's pink hair.

He spotted her only a few minutes later. Hilda was nowhere near him - as a matter of fact, she was standing on the other side of the square, chatting with Ferdinand. They must have been friends or acquaintances to begin with, Hubert guessed. But whether the man was buying him time or purposefully had Hubert come to the market just so Hilda could decline his offer in front of her brother - Hubert could not tell. Ferdinand seemed like an honest type. He decided to trust him for the next fifteen minutes.

"How can I help you, sir?" The clerk asked. Despite being slightly taller than Hubert, the two were of similar build. His pink hair told Hubert that this must be Holst.

"Good afternoon," he started. "I simply wanted to become acquainted. My name is Hubert von Vestra, from Hresvelg Group."

"Oh, I'll have to stop you there, then." He smiled, and leaned his forearms on the counter. "We have loads of traffic here at this hour, so if you'd like to speak business, I'll have to ask you to meet me and my sister tomorrow. Weren't we supposed to meet tomorrow anyway?"

"But of course," Hubert replied. "I was in the neighbourhood, and thought to introduce myself early."

Holst smiled.

"In that case, why don't you buy something, sir von Vestra? Perhaps cufflinks? Or are you more of a studs man?" The Goneril's charm made it impossible, or at least very impolite, to just walk away. Therefore, Hubert looked. He was, in fact, a cufflinks fan. Went better with suits, and that was what he tended to wear for most formal gatherings. The display only had several designs of cufflinks, ranging greatly in style. Some were extravagant, mismatched at the first glance, excentric, some were stylish, simple and minimalistic. Nothing that quite struck him, though. Perhaps a gift for Lady Edelgard... In that case, he would have to buy something for Byleth as well...

"Please don't hold the line- Hey!" A familiar voice exclaimed at him from behind. He didn't have to look back to know who it was. "Which part of 'no' do I have to explain to you again?" Hilda's irritated voice caused the people around him to step back somewhat.

Hubert decided to act quick, keeping his face at least in front of one of the siblings.

"This one, please." He said, moving his hand nearly blindly. His finger pointed at a set of shirt studs, shaped like diamonds, way too shiny for him.

"Good eye, sir von Vestra." Holst smirked. "White gold with sapphires, my sister's work. Would you like me to pack it as a gift?"

Hubert only saw the price in passing. Before it could give him a headache, he reminded himself, that likely the more he spent, the less hated he would be by Hilda Goneril. Without a word, and before Holst could announce the price, Hubert took out his credit card. Holst passed him the terminal with a smile. _This is for the deal,_ he repeated in his mind, trying not to look at the price. Of course, both he and the company could afford such a small gift without any difficulty. The source of Hubert's headache was rather spending money on something he would never use. Perhaps he could gift them to Linhardt... No, Linhardt probably wouldn't even use them...

Hilda scoffed as Hubert took the paper bag with a festive, Christmas box inside. He never asked Holst to put the studs in something like that, it was simply assumed. With a nod to the siblings, Hubert retreated from the gathering. He gave a small sigh, once the two couldn't see him anymore.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold her off any longer." Ferdinand said, appearing next to him out of thin air. He extended a mug towards him. "The wine is still hot. I'm guessing you could use some."

Hubert looked at his smiling face. Slowly, gratitude filled his heart. He grabbed the mug, and gestured towards a free bench near the Christmas tree. Ferdinand eagerly led towards it, and Hubert somehow couldn't stop looking at the golden reflections in Ferdinand's hair. They sat down together, their elbows almost touching.

"So... how did it go?" Ferdinand asked.

"Sufficiently well." Hubert said, right before taking a big gulp of his no-longer-hot-but-still-warm wine.

"That bad, huh?" Even his chuckle was charming. "I guess you picked the wrong time. They're usually really tense around Christmas. Hilda especially." Ferdinand explained, looking at the Goneril's booth with fondness. "Perhaps you should return here once Christmas ends. That way they will be rested and in a better mood."

"Perhaps I shall wait here, then."

"Wait?" Ferdinand lifted an eyebrow. "Don't you have anyone waiting at you home, Hubert? I thought that's why you wanted to rush it."

Hubert remembered Lady Edelgard's offer and shuddered.

"No. There is no one waiting." He said flatly. "I simply pride myself in my efficiency."

Ferdinand regarded him for a bit, his expression too complicated for Hubert to interpret.

"Oh. I'm sorry if it's a delicate subject..."

"No, not at all." Hubert stopped him. "I don't mind, I despise Christmas anyway."

At that declaration, Ferdinand shot up from his seat, inhaling sharply. He looked at Hubert mortified.

"What do you _mean_ you d-despise Christmas?!" He nearly shouted.

"I mean I dislike it." Hubert said calmly, and took another sip of his wine.

"What about Santa? The gifts? Christmas trees?"

"Hate them all."

"Hot wine? Snow? Christmas sweaters?"

That one, Hubert pondered a bit about. "Acceptable, despicable, and..." His mind supplied him with an image of what might be hiding beneath Ferdinand's designer coat. "Depends who wears them." He could swear he saw Ferdinand's face get a little bit redder.

Hubert lifted his mug to his face, just to feel the steam on his nose.

"Well then, you're not beyond saving." Ferdinand cleared his throat. "If you're willing to stay here over Christmas, I suppose I could show you some of the Christmas magic."

Hubert's fingers tightened around the mug, as he wondered what _Christmas magic_ could be comprised of.

Snowflakes were falling slowly, covering the cobblestone and roofs of old buildings. Hubert always liked this sort of architecture. It felt... homelike, in a way that the sharp lines and glass walls of the city didn't. Warm, despite the temperature. Families walking through the square, bathing in the golden light. That part of holidays was fine. Even more so in a pleasant company, surrounded with the smell of hot chocolate and Christmas spices. It got to him a little bit. Just a little.

They sat on the bench, sipping their drinks quietly and watching people pass by. As pleasant as it was, a certain question appeared in Hubert's mind.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked, not looking at Ferdinand.

The man chuckled in response.

"Because I want to. And you promised to fix my sleigh, don't forget about that. I'm picking you up tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Ferdinand beamed at him. Hubert winced at the thought of physical work in the cold, especially just after waking up.

He sighed.

"Give me your phone." Hubert ordered. Ferdinand looked at him surprised, but complied without a word. He unlocked it, and passed it to Hubert.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, curiously leaning over Hubert's arm.

"I'm giving you my number." Hubert replied. He attributed the rush of warmth in his face to the influence of hot wine. "It will be easier this way."

Once he typed it in, he passed it back to Ferdinand, who sheepishly took the smartphone back. Hubert got up, and passed him the empty wine mug.

"I should get going. I have to check back with the HQ." He said. At this hour certainly no one would pick up. Hubert simply needed an excuse not to blatantly start flirting with his only contact in town.

There was almost a shadow of sadness in Ferdinand's puppy eyes. Which should be illegal, Hubert decided. Both him being sad, and those sweet eyes.

"Of course, I understand." Ferdinand smiled faintly. Oh, how easy it would be to just invite him for a few drinks... Tomorrow, perhaps. "I'll pick you up from your hotel at 10, how does that sound?"

" _Delightful_." Hubert said, feeling a smile creep onto his face. With that, he turned away, and started walking towards where he _thought_ his hotel was.


	2. Act 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also no beta bcs my beta was asleep but i read it twice so it has to suffice

Hubert began his morning with a coffee and a cheap hotel breakfast. He never ate much to begin with. Sitting on an uncomfortable couch in the hotel restaurant didn't do much in terms of waking him up. He spent the night getting through the budget plan for the new year, still unapproved by Lady Edelgard. The idea of working, moving his arms and legs... Distasteful. He sneered at his coffee. A necessary evil, he decided. Perhaps Ferdinand could give him a head start in talks with the Gonerils this afternoon.

As he tried very hard to enjoy his breakfast, someone sat in the empty seat in front of him. A man somewhat shorter than him, with dark hair and beard that could only be described as a very short chin curtain.

"Hey. Mister von Vestra, am I right?" He asked with a mischievous smile, his face brimming with youthful joy. 

"...Yes." Hubert replied after a moment. He put down his coffee and wiped his lips. Lazily and coldly, trying to evoke as much intimidation as possible from someone who was just having a cinnamon raisin bagle. "And you are?"

"Claude von Riegan," he replied. "Hilda's friend, Ferdinand's colleague." 

Hubert squinted at him.

"Now, now, no need to be suspicious." Claude leaned back, his hands resting on the table. "I'm just here to help."

"And I would believe you why exactly?" Hubert crossed his arms on his chest, also leaning against his chair. 

"Because I did some research on your group." Claude smiled. "I talked to Holst already, he's convinced that your company would be the best option for export. Hilda disagrees, but I can make her come around."

Hubert grabbed his cup. There was no coffee left, but now that he had his hand on the mug, he didn't want Claude to know how he slipped. He lifted the cold, empty mug to his lips and pretended to take a sip. 

"What do you want in exchange?" There was no way a man like this would just show up and offer Hubert an easy way out.

"I want you to do what you've already promised to do," he replied with a smirk. "I want Ferdinand to win the sleigh race."

"I promised to help fix his sleigh, not to help him win." Hubert's eyebrows frowned just a little.

"I'm certain a crafty man like you can find a way to do both." Claude got up slowly. "Especially with your experience."

 _Experience_. Just how deep did this man dig? He was dangerous. But if Hubert could use him as an asset...

"Think it over." Claude said cheerfully. "If Ferdinand wins, I'll make sure you have the deal in your pocket." With a wave goodbye, he walked away towards the exit to the main street, leaving Hubert to mull over what exactly has just happened.

He sat there for a bit, thinking. Should he simply sabotage other racers? It wasn't anything new for him. Hubert had done his fair share of sabotages, cutting wires and tires, making key people disappear for just the right amount of time. With the company prospering, those days were mostly behind him. Yet, if a deal required such actions, he would not have any moral inhibitions. Not usually, anyway. 

The image of Ferdinand came up in his mind. His honest smile and bright eyes. Hubert pondered for a moment, why this man would just pop up in his head like that to begin with. 

Time passed quicker than Hubert had expected it to. Before he realized, his phone buzzed with a text message. 

_"Waiting downstairs._  
_Wear something warm_  
_and your cheapest shoes."_

Hubert sighed. He was already wearing his warm pants, he just had to run upstairs to grab his coat. It didn't take more than five minutes, and he took care to use the stairs that didn't cross anywhere near the reception desk, where Ferdinand was surely waiting. For some reason he didn't want him to see him not... ready. The thought perplexed him. Before leaving the room, Hubert took one last look into the mirror. The lapels of his coat were laying down orderly, it was already completely dry despite yesterday's weather. The snow showed no signs of relenting, so Hubert decided to put on the white scarf Byleth gifted him weeks ago. Leather gloves or woolen gloves...? He was going to work with his hands, so woolen would probably work better, but he wore his leather gloves all the time anyway... Leather then, perhaps...

The amount of time he spent in front of the mirror surprised him greatly, once he was finally ready and looked at his watch. He ran downstairs, slowing down at the bottom of the stairs, just so Ferdinand didn't see him run. He looked around, searching for his orange hair. 

And there he was. The second their eyes met, Ferdinand's face lit up so beautifully, Hubert's heart skipped a beat. Not a good sign. He stopped his hands from instinctively curling into fists. Ferdinand walked towards him, his expression warm and welcoming. Oh, Goddess, how bright he was.

"I apologize." Hubert started, his voice barely stable. "I had... a matter to attend to."

"Oh, the big city representative, busy with his company as always, huh?" Ferdinand chuckled.

"Yes." Hubert swallowed his saliva, as unnoticeably as possible. He was unnaturally nervous. Why, he couldn't tell. "Anyway, shall we go?"

"Of course." With a smile worth a thousand suns, Ferdinand led him towards his car, parked near the hotel. 

The drive was quiet, filled only with Christmas music and Ferdinand's occassional hums. It was... nice, actually, despite the music. They passed numerous houses covered with snow, and the white flakes danced around the car like falling stars. The white fluff seemed nearly warm, nearly comfortable. Leaning in his seat, Hubert fell into sort of half-asleep trance, watching the scenery behind the window. The fatigue would follow him for the rest of the day, he was certain of that.

After no more than fifteen minutes' drive, the car slowed down. They drove into a wide, snowy yard, surrounding a small house. Hubert saw another, slightly bigger building right behind it. 

"And here we are." Ferdinand said, a nervous edge noticeable in his voice. "This is where I live."

They got out the car, and Hubert's feet sank into the snow immediately. He sneered at the ground. That out of the way, he decided to pretend that the snow reaching his ankles does not bother him at all, and made his way to a shoveled path paved with wide stones. 

"Would you like a warm drink? Or a beer perhaps? The sleigh is in the shed behind the house, next to the stable." Ferdinand said, passing him and walking towards the entrance door.

"A beer sounds just right." Hubert replied, before he could unpack the rest of what Ferdinand said. 

_A stable. He owns a stable. Of course he does._

Despite daylight, Ferdinand's house was positively glowing - dozens of colorful lights dangled from the edge of the roof. Above them, a layer of snow, and a chimney decorated with angel hair and smaller lights, apparently for Santa to find his way in. The walls, lined with a dark stone similar to the pavement, decorated with small santa figures, angels and what-not. So crude, Hubert could barely stand looking at them. While he wished to be inside, so that he didn't have to look at these abominations anymore, he did fear what would await him once he crossed the treshold of this Christmas hut.

Ferdinand opened the door and held it open for Hubert. Once in, the warm, orange light hit him all at once. Stairs decorated with holly - impractical for holding the handrail. A Christmas tree just next to the door. Another further in the living room, next to a festive fireplace. The table adorned with a Christmas tablecloth. Christmas curtains on the tall windows. Snowmen plushies standing in very random locations. More lights dangling above the bar and kitchen cabinets. 

"...You sure do love Christmas." He muttered.

Hubert hesitated to walk further in. There have to have been some positives. The couches and armchairs looked comfortable. There was enough space in front of the fireplace to sit and appreciate the warmth. The bar table meant Ferdinand was likely able to concoct coctails, a priced skill in a man. There was mistletoe above the fireplace. He committed that to his memory.

"I sure do." Ferdinand replied, passing him and walking towards the kitchen. "Don't bother taking the shoes off, just wipe them on the doormat. A light or dark beer?"

Ferdinand moved through the winter wonderland as if he was sculpted to exist solely in this environment. In a sense, Hubert admired that skill. He would love to one day shed his distaste for anything Christmas. That day would not come for a while longer, he feared. 

Ferdinand fetched them a pair of beers. He opened them swiftly, his graceful wrists peeking from beneath his red down jacket. They clinked the bottles. The cold alcohol somehow soothed Hubert's throat, bringing him back from being drunk on Ferdinand's presence alone. The decorations seemed a little less jarring when he thought about Ferdinand putting them all up alone...

Ferdinand led him outside, on a narrow path hugging the house walls. Like he said, just behind the building stood a small stable, also adorned for Christmas. It housed three horses, divided with low walls (so that the horses could see and interact with each other, he guessed). It was warmer there than outside. 

"Say hello to Chesnut, Angie, and General Pickens." Ferdinand said, beaming with pride. He walked towards the brown horse, first on the right, and put his hand on its nose. "Since I have quite a lot of space, I stable my friends' horses throughout the winter. Angie and General aren't mine, but I treat them as such." He smiled. 

Ferdinand definitely cared for these animals. Hubert looked at the horse Ferdinand was touching, Chesnut, he guessed. Horses sure were big. And intimidating. Hubert felt a connection to them on that level. There was also the respect of how any of these horses could simply step on him and break his skull, but decided not to. 

Further in the stable, there was an open space. Ferdinand walked in that direction, and Hubert followed. The sleigh that stood there was surprisingly big, only slightly shorter than a horse. Enough to house a rider and four more people. The only thing the sleigh was lacking was its left side - completely removed from the equation. The wooden part Hubert guessed was supposed to be there, sat leaning against the wall behind the sleigh. 

Ferdinand walked towards the shelves behind the sleigh and picked up an assortment of very long nails and heavy-looking hammers. There were other items laying on the shelf, from saws to carpentry clamps.

"I have to warn you, my arms aren't especially strong." Hubert said.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Ferdinand chuckled. "I just need you to hold this in place while I hammer it in. I can't seem to be able to do it myself." He smiled sheepishly. 

Hubert walked towards the piece of wood that was to be the side of the sleigh and pulled it towards the main body of the monstrosity. It wasn't really that heavy. Plus there was no snow on the ground. All in all, he expected it to be much worse. With Ferdinand's help, he placed the side where it belonged, and held on tight as Ferdinand hammered away.

It was a quick fix. Hubert simply watched as Ferdinand skillfully put nails where they belonged. After several minutes, Ferdinand took off his coat, revealing an atrocious Christmas sweater. Still, it looked quite endearing, hugging Ferdinand's muscles tightly. He was built. Oh, how built he was. Like a beautiful gift wrapped in the most tacky paper. His hands moved quickly, and Hubert couldn't help but wonder how they felt. Rough, he guessed, shaped with time spent on managing the stable. How would they feel on his skin? He shook his head and held onto the wooden frame tighter.

Soon, it was finished. The sleigh looked quite impressive. Painted in red and gold, clearly used and repaired many times, yet still charming and warm. Just like its owner. Hubert stood back and admired Ferdinand's handiwork for a moment.

"Did you build it yourself?" He asked, tone carefully neutral.

"Yes!" Ferdinand replied excitedly. "From the ground up, just like the stable." He smiled at Hubert, one of those smiles that made him melt inside just a little bit.

Hubert regarded Ferdinand, winded and sweaty. And hot. Terribly, terribly hot.

"Would you like a ride?" Ferdinand asked, hands on his hips. 

Hubert pondered on that for a few seconds, and since there wasn't really anything stopping him...

"Yes." He said, a trace of warmth in his voice.

Ferdinand beamed at him, and rushed to prepare Chesnut to be attached to the sleigh. It only took him a minute, skilled hands moving at the speed of light. Once the sleigh was ready, Ferdinand put his coat back on (to Hubert's discontent). He sat in the front seat, and grabbed the reins. He then patted the space next to him. Slightly surprised, Hubert complied and sat down next to him, their shoulders touching. 

"Hold on tight." Ferdinand commanded, and in a second the horse was running forward into the snow, pulling them behind. 

There was cleaned path behind the stables, where the horses clearly did their daily excercise. Ferdinand had Chesnut run straight through it, wind and snow raking his long hair. Hubert held tight onto his seat, feeling the cold air blow on his face. They rode, swift like a river. Ferdinand led them out onto a snowy road, embraced by tall pines and spruces. The sleigh simply swimmed through the white carpet. Between keeping his eyes on the road and looking at the scenery, Hubert only stole glances at Ferdinand's face - bright and determined. It was simply a practice for tomorrow's race, he knew. Yet, to Hubert it felt like something more, something that let him understand Ferdinand better. Oh, how much he would give to watch him on horseback. His hair disheveled, eyes focused, hands tightly holding the reins... But this was just as magnificent. Hubert's eyes watered, likely due to the wind, but he still kept looking at Ferdinand. And Ferdinand kept looking forward, never distracted for a second. 

They only took one lap, but once they returned to the stable, Ferdinand looked positively tired. Sweat glistening on his forehead. There was something very pleasant to Hubert in this image. 

"Did you like it?" Ferdinand asked, getting off the sleigh. He walked around it and offered Hubert a hand.

"Quite a lot, yes." Hubert replied, taking his hand.

Ferdinand smiled, clearly proud of himself.

"So there is something about Christmas I could like! I knew it." He exclaimed.

"...Perhaps there is." Hubert replied with slight hesitation, and an even slighter smile.

Ferdinand led the horse back into its box and cleaned the sleigh thoroughly, as Hubert leaned against the doorframe of the back entrance to the stable (Ferdinand insisted that he could do the cleaning himself). Truly a pleasant sight. 

When Ferdinand was nearly done, something struck Hubert. Clearly he had had too much oxygen on their short trip, because he stepped outside and picked up a small portion of snow. He carefully formed a ball out of it, aimed, and threw it right into Ferdinand's back.

"Hey!" Ferdinand turned, a wild smile on his face. Hubert shrugged. 

Ferdinand ran to the exit, haphazardly grabbed some snow, squished it and threw at Hubert's chest. Hubert grinned. He picked up more snow, this time making a sloppy ball, and returned the blow. Ferdinand didn't wait to get hit, and instead made several balls, ready to throw them at any moment. Pure spointaneity. It never really happened to Hubert, not sober anyway. They simply kept exchanging blows, their hands wet and hair sticky. Ferdinand laughed, a sound so pleasant Hubert's ears itched to hear it forever. And Hubert smiled. He didn't even notice when the smile appeared on his face, it just did. They both laughed.

Then, once Hubert's snow ball very closely missed Ferdinand's face, Ferdinand ran towards him, and lunged. His heavy, toned body pinned Hubert to the cold ground.

He hung above him for a moment, the reality clearly catching up to him. Mere inches between their faces. Hubert finally got to fully appreciate Ferdinand's long, wet eyelashes. Freckles, barely visible, hidden by the winter sun. 

Time seemed to stop there for a moment. And for that moment, Hubert almost believed in Christmas magic.

"Uh... we should move, you'll get sick like this," Ferdinand muttered, as if scared that the moment will break. 

"...Yes, we should." Hubert said, but made no move. Ferdinand finally lifted himself, careful to avoid touching Hubert. Once he was up, he offered a hand. Hubert sat up slowly, snow melting into his coat and pants, and grabbed Ferdinand's hand. 

They walked back into the house slowly, Hubert still feeling the trace of Ferdinand's breath on his face. Inside, Ferdinand took off his coat and offered Hubert a warm drink and a blanket. Hubert happily took the offer. Once the hot coffee was ready (Hubert was surprised that Ferdinand even _had_ coffee in his house), Ferdinand disappeared upstairs to change. 

"Would you like to borrow some, uh... dry pants?" Ferdinand yelled from upstairs. 

Hubert looked down at his clothes, thoroughly wetted. He had already taken his coat and scarf off, and thankfully his shirt was dry... Except with the difference in their frames, Hubert being taller and much less muscular, he feared he would look silly in Ferdinand's clothes. 

"No, thank you. I'll just dry by the fireplace." He replied. Hubert then grabbed some of the wood lying next to the fireplace, threw it in, and started attempting to produce fire. The fight against the nonexistent flames took him a bit, the wood completely declining to light. At last, the fire rose as Ferdinand's steps resounded.

"How's it going?" Ferdinand yelled from the staircase. 

"It's just fine. The fire exists." Hubert replied, and when he turned around, his brain decided to go offline for a moment.

Ferdinand walked into the living room, wearing only a loose pair of jeans. His torso bare, muscles defined, chest covered with soft fuzz. He was drying his hair with a small towel, walking around seemingly unaware of Hubert sitting on the ground, frozen in time and space. A few droplets dripped down Ferdinand's back, right between his shoulder blades. As they reached the rim of his pants, Huber tried very hard to remember how to breathe. With a beautifully bright smile, Ferdinand made himself a hot chocolate. He then proceeded to sit down in front of the fire, right next to Hubert. 

"Are you cold?" He asked, as if he weren't the half-naked one. "I'm fine." Hubert managed. "Aren't you cold?"

"Oh, I'm good." Ferdinand said nervously. 

For Goddess' sake. Hubert was a grown man. They were both grown men. This was ridiculous. And yet, Hubert made no move to correct the situation, fear of destroying the moment ever present within him. They simply sat in front of the fire, wordlessly staring into the dancing flames. 

And then Ferdinand rested his head on Hubert's shoulder. 

His hair smelled like lavender and tickled Hubert's cheek. It almost felt like the man beside him was warmer than the fireplace and the coffee he was holding, combined. Hubert's throat tightened, as his hand moved. He wasn't thinking, not really. It just felt natural. Like his hand finally found the place it belonged, and that place was on Ferdinand's knee. 

From the second Hubert felt the fabric of Ferdinand's pants, he was ready to be brushed off and rejected. Yet... A set of warm, rough fingers intertwined with his. Hubert had to look twice to make sure he was not hallucinating. He did hope for this sort of outcome but for it to actually happen... 

This was extremely unlike him. He had been with men before. True, he wouldn't say that he truly _loved_ any of them, not the way Lady Edelgard loves her wife. But he had had crushes before! What was in this man, this walking ray of sun, that melted all of his defences and made him feel a decade younger? How did this soft, warm, perfectly shaped _horse boy_ make him a seventeen years old virgin, about to confess for the first time? He sipped his coffee. Slow inhale and exhale. 

Meanwhile, Ferdinand remained motionless, seemingly comfortable on Hubert's shoulder, holding hands in front of a fireplace. That was strangely nice, letting Hubert calm his mind. And just as he thought that, Ferdinand's head moved. Slowly, he raised his face and nuzzled Hubert's neck with his nose. Hubert set his coffee down. 

He then turned to Ferdinand, their faces nearly touching, noses mere milimeters apart. The fire crackled. Their lips touched. Soft, motionless at first, slowly molding into a kiss of burning passion. Hubert's hand on Ferdinand's cheek, the other on his waist, pulling him closer. Ferdinand's fingers tracing the curves and lines of Hubert's back. 

It was as if their hands simply belonged on each others' skin. Ferdinand's fingers slowly creeped beneath Hubert's dress shirt, as his lips moved down onto Hubert's neck. He could just lie down. He could throw himself into the moment and have sex with this beautiful stranger he met just yesterday, this wouldn't be the first time he's done that... But didn't he have obligations for the day?

"I have a meeting with the Gonerils today..." Hubert murmured.

"It's so cold outside though," Ferdinand whispered, his breath tickling Hubert's ear. "Just look through the window, it's a blizzard out there."

Hubert craned his neck to look at the window, and true to Ferdinand's words, it did seem like a blizzard hit just when they hid inside. How unfortunate. How terribly, wonderfully unfortunate. With a slight smile, he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Ferdinand asked, his body arched over Hubert's torso. 

"Just writing an e-mail to notify them that I'll meet them tomorrow." Work could wait one day, he hoped. Just one day.

As soon as he put the phone down, Ferdinand kissed him again, hungry and warm and messy. Hubert's fingers raked through Ferdinand's soft hair as he half-lied down on the wooden floor, leaning on his elbow. Ferdinand's thighs over his. Ferdinand's smell overwhelming his senses. Ferdinand's eyes looking at him with misplaced adoration. Oh, how beautiful he was. A beautiful person. Hubert's hands traced his shapes, committing them to muscle memory. His lips traversed through Ferdinand's throat and down to his collar bones. 

It would be a long afternoon, and a very eventful one.


End file.
